


I Think It's Time For An Intervention

by ununoriginal



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo needs help getting out of his violent Sousuke character. Shige and Pi use violence to fight violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It's Time For An Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JE Kink/Smut Meme.

Dinners had become tense affairs recently, Ryo being even more moody than how he normally was when working on a drama while promoting a new single at the same time.  After their fifth conversational gambit was ignored, Shige and Yamapi beat an unspoken retreat, continuing their small-talk quietly between the two of them, leaving Ryo to overhear bits and pieces of their dialogue.  
  
Minutes passed as Pi's giggles and Shige's occasional chuckling grated more and more on his ears.  Their last outburst of laughter had him gripping his chopsticks so tightly they almost creaked.  "You've never mentioned that you went out for dinner with Ueto-san."  His soft voice cut through their mirth like a switch.  
  
Slightly startled, Shige turned to him.  "Yes, because it was only a couple nights ago.  We thought it wouldn't be a bad idea, seeing as our on-screen interactions are getting more--"  
  
"I thought you said between the new single and the drama filming, you already had no time for anything else but your studies."  Ryo's low monotone was making them a little uneasy.  
  
"Ne, Ryo-chan, cut it out.  Drama-filming's over for the day, snap out of it," Yamapi said jokingly, poking Ryo in the shoulder.  
  
Shrugging him off, Ryo half-glared at his bandmate, brow furrowed.  "What's there to snap out of?  This is me - maybe you just never really paid attention."  Silence fell over the dining room table as Ryo pushed away, stalking to the bedroom.  
  
A few moments passed before Pi let out a breath, giving Shige a sideways glance. "I think it's time for an intervention."   
  
  
Ryo surfaced groggily from his fitful doze to when he felt a body slide against his side. Turning his head to the left, he suddenly became more awake as the sight of Shige cuffed to the bed frame and blindfolded entered his vision. "Pi, what on earth--"  
  
"Na, Ryo-chan, Shige's not been very good lately, making you angry, doing things he said he wouldn't do and all. He needs a reminder of who he belongs to, don't you think?" Pi's face suddenly loomed into view, the blank intensity in his expression unnerving Ryo.  He'd seen it before on television screens, but never in the privacy of their home, never directed at him.  
  
"What-what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing serious, a little pre-emptive action is always beneficial in making sure he keeps to what he says and promises."  Pi had shifted to lean over Shige, who had tilted his head slightly to where Pi's voice was coming from.  Ryo could see the blindfolded man's throat work nervously.  Even so, he leaned in towards Pi's touch when he brought a caressing finger down his cheek.  
  
Which made it all the more shocking when Pi pulled away with a lightning-quick snap and delivered two open-handed slaps across Shige's face.   
  
"Fuck, Pi, what the hell was that?!"  Ryo scrambled up, shoving Pi aside, so he could get to Shige. Shige's breaths were coming heavily, the cloth obscuring his eyes starting to look a little damp, Pi's handprint was gradually revealing itself across his pale face.  When Ryo reached forward to gently sooth the abused skin, the other man flinched.  
  
Ryo looked up, gazing angrily at Pi, who sprawled across the end of the bed from where Ryo had pushed him. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Oh, is something wrong, Ryo-chan? I thought this was what you wanted. Shige's been out, getting to know other people without telling you about it, breaking his promises. I'm just helping to ensure that he stays 'our' Shige-kun.  What's with all the frowning and the glares, I would have thought you would be pleased."  The words rolled off Pi's tongue with a malicious-sounding relish.  
  
"Pleased? That is a fucking drama character, not me! Are you expecting me to slit my wrists tomorrow because you're coming home late?" Still muttering under his breath, he turned back to Shige, pulling off the blindfold to reveal shining brown eyes smiling back at him.  
  
"Now that's the Nishikido that we kno-- ow! ow! ow!" Shige yelped as Ryo's stroking fingers closed in a pinch over his cheek.  
  
"You guys tricked me?!"  
  
Ryo managed to maintain his moral high ground for all of two seconds before Pi came up from behind to lick a stripe down his neck and shoulder. "We prefer to call it an intervention." Their lips met in a open-mouthed kiss, the first real one, if Ryo were to be honest, that he had shared with either of them in days.  
  
"Hey, hey!" There was a rattling of the short chain attaching leather cuffs to the bed frame.  "A little more attention to the victim here?"


End file.
